Two Monsters
by Epilachna
Summary: A one shot conversation between Lupin and Snape. AU since HBP. I wrote this a long time ago.


_Disclaimer: I wrote this a long time ago so it is AU since HBP. I don't own anything._

Two Monsters

Remus Lupin worked all day getting his office in order. It always amused him how long it took to arrange his handful of belongings. After two years 'off' he returned at Albus' request to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. It seemed yet again no sane person wanted to risk accepting the position rumored to be cursed. It was past ten when he finally completed his chore. He was tired. The full moon would be in three days. Remus didn't need to look at the moon to know this- his entire body reminded him. Just as he was about to make a cup of tea he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Come in Severus."

Professor Severus Snape entered the office although he looked as though he would have preferred to be anywhere else. "I've brought you your potion, Lupin. I suggest you drink it straight away." His expression looked as sour as it ever did. It reminded Remus of how much he had missed Hogwarts these past years. He needed this to keep his mind off of the events of recent months. Even Severus' clipped tone made Remus feel more cheerful.

"Care to join me for some tea, Severus," Remus gestured to the chairs beside the fireplace. "I have some brandy we could spike it with."

Severus graced his colleague with a sneer. "And what, exactly, makes you think I would want to waste my precious time sipping tea with you Lupin? After all, I have already wasted half the day brewing that potion of yours."

Remus' smiled. "I don't think you have been offered any other invitations this evening, Severus. Besides, is there anyone else in this castle you would rather spend time _sipping tea_ with?"

Remus knew that the majority of the staff had no knowledge of Severus' work with the Order and those that did, well, the idea of Severus spending an evening with Minerva or Madam Pomfry made him want to giggle. As for Albus, as much respect as Remus had for the old wizard, he couldn't imagine pouring out his soul to the old man. He has enough to deal with.

Remus moved to the table next to the fireplace and tapped his teakettle once. Since he made no motion to leave, Remus set out two cups and lit a fire.

"Accio brandy. One shot or two Severus?"

Remus met his companion's dark impenetrable eyes. He had always wondered how Severus managed to do it. If only he could suppress his emotions so easily. No, he corrected himself, not suppress, _hide_. Briefly, he wondered if his words had hurt Severus, implying that he has no friends with whom to spend the evening. Remus was so lost in thought he almost missed his guest's answer.

"Two."

"I think I'll have the same. Maybe it will make the potion more bearable."

"Perhaps it would be better if you drank the potion first. You cannot consume any sugar for at least ten minutes before and after drinking it."

"Best get it over with." Remus took the goblet and drank. He concentrated hard on naming the leaders of the vampire wars from 1110 to 1647 willing himself not to vomit. After downing the horrible concoction he had to admit-it did make him feel better. He then glanced at his watch and began the ten-minute countdown. Severus was watching him. The look Remus saw on his face was a mixture of disgust and pleasure. "Are you enjoying watching me suffer, Severus?"

"It is one of the few pleasures that come with this job," Severus replied with a flat tone as he studied the teacup Remus had handed him.

The minutes ticked by in silence until finally Remus could drink his tea. There were so many things he wanted to say to Severus but as always the words did not come. He watched as Severus finished the cup, placed it on the desk, and gracefully stood to leave. He nearly reached the door when Remus finally found the words that had taken him so many years to mouth.

"Did you love her?"

Severus stopped in his tracks but did not turn. It seemed as if he was thinking of how to answer Remus' question but then his shoulders stiffened. "Did you put one too many shots in your cup, Lupin?"

"No, in fact I think I need another." He poured another glass and added another two shots. All this time Severus had not moved. It was almost as if a magical force held him in place. Perhaps it was. Without thinking, he refilled Severus' cup and pushed it to the edge of the desk. "I think you need another as well."

He wasn't sure if Severus would sit back down. Half of him wished he would, the other half dreaded it. Remus sat patiently sipping his tea when he heard Severus let out a tired sigh. He walked back to the chair he had been sitting in previously and sat down. He took the cup that had been poured for him and if it had not been so hot, Remus was certain he would have downed it in one gulp. He finished the drink but had not said a word in reply to the question Remus had asked.

"Are you going to answer my question, Severus?"

Severus again stared at the cup in his hand. Remus mused that he would have to find out what was so special about that cup to capture Severus' attention so. He was about to voice this thought when Severus began to speak.

"Does it really matter?" There was a hint of sadness in the austere professor's eyes but it vanished so quickly Remus questioned whether it had been there at all.

"She had a way of seeing people, seeing the beauty in them. She is the only person that ever made me feel like I could be loved for all that I am." Remus had never voiced these words to any other. He hoped his own admission would allow Severus to open up.

"Yes," Severus whispered, so low Remus was unsure he has spoken at all and continued to gaze at the cup as though he could see right through it. And with that the potions master placed the empty cup on the desk, stood, and exited Remus's office without so much as a nod of acknowledgement.

Remus was not sure to which of his comments Severus had responded but he smiled just the same. Although Severus was loath to admit it, the two men shared more in common than any of the other members of the order. Remus laughed at that.

"Two monsters," he sighed, before clearing away the teacups and heading off to bed.


End file.
